The Winter Marches On
by Jeannie Feegle
Summary: Rewrite of A Song For John. While Sherlock tries to build up an image for Magnussen to take hold of, he enlists the help of a young homeless woman called Alice to keep an eye on John. As events build up, Alice becomes more involved, and a larger part in the entirety of the lives of those involved.


Alice sat on a wooden bench in a more quiet part of London. It was near two on a cold weekday, so it was quiet near Covent Garden. She wore a thick pair of leggings with boots and leg warmers. Her long purple top was covered by her thick black coat. Her long, bony hands were covered by a pair of mittens that were easily changed into a pair of fingerless gloves. A purple scarf hung from her neck, both ends resting on her coat. Her fairly streaky hair was mainly covered by her purple woolly hat that had one little wool rose as decoration. She tightly held onto the steaming cup of cheap hot chocolate, savouring the heat. She'd been homeless for six months now, but had gotten used to it. She usually begged during lunch, because then people had time, or she begged in tourist areas, they were often friendly. She put most of the money to some food to eat and to save for a hot chocolate, or something cold if it were a warm day. The rest she saved for later.

She sat, watching the few people that were in Covent Garden, walk around. However, she didn't notice that Sherlock was watching as well, just from further away. It was a few months since he had last seen John while he was trying to build up against Magnussen. Even though he was worried about his best friend, he couldn't do much about it since he had to keep contact at minimum. So, the consulting detective had to improvise, and he had the perfect way to do it. He needed a new member in his homeless network anyway.  
>Alice finished her hot chocolate. She covered her mouth with her scarf and held the polystyrene cup to grasp the fading warmth of it. She went into one of her day dreams, physically being there but not really actually there mentally. Sherlock noticed, and sat next to her. As soon as he sat down, Alice snapped out of her dream world, but she wasn't going to let him see that. "Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?" Sherlock started, not looking at her.<br>"Or compare me to a Winter one," Alice replied after lowering her scarf.  
>Sherlock looked at her, his icy eyes sparkling as a small, mock like frown framed his face. "That's not how it goes."<br>"I know. I don't know why you started with that and I don't think I want to. Hi by the way." The young woman returned, a small smirk curving her chapped lips.  
>The consulting detective chuckled, "Hello, and I started with that to see your reaction."<br>Alice frowned and looked at him, "Why would you want to see my reaction?"  
>"Because I'm bored." He pretty much lied to look at the little shops seen in front of them. Although, he was getting rather bored of not being involved with his usual antics.<br>"Maybe that's because you're probably meant to be on one of those cases you tend to solve."  
>"How can you be certain about who I am?"<br>Alice laughed, "Oh come on. With those facial features? I could spot you a mile away. Well, probably not _that _far away but the saying remains valid."  
>Sherlock smiled, looked at her again and held his hand out, "Sherlock Holmes, but please don't go around shouting about it because I'm not meant to be attracting any attention at the moment. You are?"<br>The young woman took his hand and shook it, "Alice."  
>"Alice..." Sherlock repeated, as if she needed to finish the sentence.<br>"You don't need to know my last name and you don't care about it. You just want to know it for the sake of it."  
>"How do you know that?"<br>"Because you're Sherlock Holmes."  
>Sherlock noticed her scarf. "Interesting fact that you are obviously homeless yet still have an eye for fashion."<br>"You're famous for spotting every last detail. I doubt you've missed the fact that this is the best way I know a scarf can keep me warm."  
>"You've done your research."<br>"I read discarded newspapers. I'd hardly call it research."  
>Sherlock's smile widened. She would be a good addition.<br>"So, what exactly are you doing? I didn't think you'd be the type for lurking in the shadows. Then again, aftter that whole thing with what was it again...Moriarty..."  
>"I'm bored. I'm on a case that I cannot discuss because otherwise, it'd be rather tedious and my true intentions would be spread."<br>Alice sighed, while an amused smile played on her face. "All right, all right. Why are you talking to me, then, if you're bored or on that case? I'm sure I'm not that interesti-"  
>"-Because you've obviously not been homeless for long since you're not in a terrible condition. It's easy to fall all the way down but so bloody difficult to climb back up."<br>"How long do you think I've been homeless?"  
>"A month or two, not much longer than that. Probably less than that."<br>A small smile appeared on Alice's lips and she averted her eyes.  
>Sherlock frowned, "What?"<br>"I've been homeless for six months."  
>"You're lying."<br>"No I'm not. I'm still friends with a woman. She has five kids to look after, so I don't want to be a burden. When she goes on holiday, she calls me and I look after her house for her. I don't get paid much for it, but I have a place to sleep, wash and eat. She always leaves me a few things. That's about it."  
>"So you have a phone?"<br>"Yes." The bunette got a cheap smartphone out of her coat pocket. "It's cheap but I have no need to use it much."  
>"Good, that makes things a lot easier."<br>"I don't think I'm following your train of thought."  
>"I want you to make sure John is okay. I've not been able to make sure of his wellbeing for a number of months due to this case. Here's the address." With that, Sherlock passed her a note.<br>"Okay...So how exactly can I help with that?"  
>"There's a house on that street that is perfectly functioning, is decently furnished but, is not owned by anyone. Well, the government owns it. My brother had to do me a favour."<br>"Right so, you want me to stay in there and keep an eye on your best friend?"  
>"Yes. You're to report to me on a regular basis. The phone number is on the note. Send a text when you have settled in."<br>Alice narrowed her eyes. It all seemed too simple, too straightforward. "What's the catch here?"  
>Sherlock now looked genuinely confused, and looked at the brunette. "Sorry?"<br>"Is it really going to be that easy?"  
>"Yes. Until your assistance is no longer needed and then you will be taken out of the network or assigned another task."<br>"Okay. Well, then...Thank you."  
>As a response, Sherlock smiled before he stood up and walked away. Alice watched him go with a frown, before she opened the note. Hidden within the folds and creases of the note was £50. A smile formed on the young woman's face.<br>"Right, then...Working for Sherlock Holmes..."


End file.
